¡Cásate conmigo Everdeen!
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: -¿Quieres casarte conmigo Katniss?- Fue la pregunta tímida que dijo un niño de cabellos dorados. -¿Eh? No digas tonterías Mellark- - Es por tu amigo Gale ¿Verdad?- -No es eso- - Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- ¡No me casare jamás!- ¡Cásate conmigo Everdeen! Exclamo con decisión el de rubios cabellos.


**Disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre (The Hunger Games) es **copyright **de la famosa y talentosa Suzanne Collins. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: "K+"

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: ¡H**ola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Y menos tampoco lo tengo al no terminar las demás historias que están en proceso. No tengo excusa, bueno si la tengo pero siempre me pasa lo mismo así que veo innecesario re-escribirlo. Soy sincera, pero la verdad es que soy una persona muy enfermiza y eso es lo que me friega a la hora de escribir, y mucho más pensar con coherencia. Les dejo este nuevo OS aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste, pues estoy realmente ansiosa por ver cuál será su aceptación por el escrito, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 30 minutos desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary: **-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Katniss?- Fue la pregunta tímida que dijo un niño de cabellos dorados. -¿Eh? No digas tonterías Mellark- - Es por tu amigo Gale ¿Verdad?- -No es eso- - Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- ¡No me casare jamás!

* * *

"¡**Cásate conmigo Everdeen!"**

**By: Cereciito17 O Betsy Uchiha**

"Es que empiezo a sospechar, que el amor verdadero están solo el primero, y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar…"

* * *

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Katniss?- Fue la pregunta tímida que dijo un niño de cabellos dorados.

La pequeña, que respondía a dicho nombre de no más de 8 años, se sintió incomoda, y sus acarameladas mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono carmín.

-¿Eh? No digas tonterías Mellark- Bufo la pequeña desviando la mirada del pequeño Peeta, quien solo bajo la mirada avergonzado.-

- Es por tu amigo Gale ¿Verdad?- Levanto la mirada, mostrando por primera vez una determinación no vista antes en él.

-No es eso- Fue la escueta respuesta de la niña de castaños cabellos tomando con nerviosismo una de sus trenzas, su vestido azul revoloteaba en el viento, alzándolo ligeramente. La niña ignoraba cuan hermosa la encontraba el niño ahora en esos momentos. Una fragancia a violetas silvestres lo embargo por completo.

Saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba, el niño le pregunto de nuevo.

- Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- Pregunto de nuevo.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Gris Vs Azul

La mirada grisácea de la pequeña lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- No quiero casarme ¡Jamás!, ¡Ni tener nunca hijos!- Exploto- No los traeré a sufrir, a este mundo cruel, en el que son más importantes la diversión, que la vida humana- Grito, para luego derramar lágrimas que escurrieron por sus mejillas. La pequeña Katniss, solo atino a sorprenderse, cuando unas pequeñas manos le limpiaban las lágrimas con suma delicadeza. Levanto su mirada, para chocar con esos ojos azules que la miraban con comprensión y ternura.

- Yo te cuidaré, te protegeré siempre- Contesto Peeta arrastrando la última silaba -

Katniss se preguntaba mentalmente si eran verdad dichas palabras, ¿Realmente la protegería? ¿La amaría por siempre? ¿Ella significaba tanto para él?

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuidaras de mí? ¿Me amaras siempre?- Contesto, en un susurro prácticamente sin alzar la mirada su voz, pero él lo escucho con bastante claridad.

-Por supuesto Katniss, siempre, siempre cuidare de ti, te cuidare con mi vida sí es necesario. Por eso ¡Cásate conmigo Everdeen!.- Exclamo con decisión.

Katniss se lanzó a sus brazos, y al levantar su mirada solo agrego:

-¿Realmente me amas?- Pregunto dudosa.

- Por supuesto que si Everdeen- dijo- Si no como crees que este en este momento avergonzándome enfrente de ti Exclamo con arrogancia.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No soy adivina- Bufo Katniss a un en sus brazos.

Peeta tomo entre sus dedos una de las trenzas de la pequeña, para acariciarla suavemente.

- Deberías saberlo-La voz del niño se hizo más sería- Te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón-

-Lo sé- Respondió la pequeña niña de castaños cabellos- Pero una cosa es eso, y otra muy distinta es casarnos. ¡Somos niños Peeta!- Exclamo la ojigris-

- No te pido que te cases ahora conmigo Everdeen- Se mofo el chico.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto confundida.

-Casémonos cuando seamos mayores- Dijo él.

-Entonces porque me lo preguntas ahora Mellark?- Pregunto nuevamente la niña, esperando con paciencia su respuesta.

-Porque de una vez quiero hacerme a la idea. De que si no me quieres no buscarte más aunque me parta por dentro, pero si resulta que tú también me amas como yo a ti- Se detuvo- Quiero empezar a adorarte con más frenesí.- Respondió el niño de mirada celeste, mirando con absoluta devoción a la niña que se encontraba frente a él.

Katniss bajo su mirada avergonzada.

¿Qué respondería?

¿Se arriesgaría a decirle que si?

La duda le carcomía en el interior…

¿La haría?

¿Se arriesgaría?

Y lo más importante ¿Aunque pasasen los años la seguiría amando con tanta intensidad como ahora?

Y sus miradas se cruzaron, se encontró el gris con el azul.

Gris vs Azul

Y la niña lo supo.

Solo con mirar hacia esos pozos azules, se dio cuenta que él decía la verdad.

Que de verdad la amaba.

Y que aprendería a quererla más y más cada día de sus vidas.

No hubo duda alguna en sus palabras cuando pronuncio su respuesta.

-Sí, Peeta. Me casare contigo- La decisión, y el amor se mostraron en la gris mirada de la pequeña.

El de orbes azules la miro con adoración.

Con la emoción del momento tomo a la niña, y junto sus labios en un tímido beso, que la niña respondió.

Con suma ternura los niños siguieron sus instintos, se besaron tan dulcemente que cual quiere que mirare la escena sentiría el amor que destilaban por cada uno de sus poros.

Sentirían la ternura, la pasión infantil.

Katniss como de costumbre soltó un pequeño suspiro y su corazón dio un salto.

Se separaron y se sonrieron con los labios. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en los estómagos de ambos y de pronto las palabras sobraron para expresar lo que sentían.

Y fue así como comenzó su extraña historia de amor, una historia que traspasara el tiempo. Un amor que perdurara por los siglos. Un amor infantil que se transformara con el tiempo en ese amor verdadero, puro y sincero.

* * *

**…FIN…**

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose **las pocas nalgas que tiene uno.** Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


End file.
